The Park Bench
by Daisy
Summary: O.K., this is a poem about two lovers, one who makes a big mistake...


The Park Bench  
  
I sat down on the park bench yesterday,   
The man next to me had his paper out,   
The idea of having a paper struck me,  
  
You use to read the paper and sit here,   
This was the place were we met,   
I was walking my dog and tripped over your foot,  
You stood over me and I looked into your sea blue eyes,  
I can still see them in my dreams,  
You carried me to the clinic,  
The doctor said that my leg was broken,   
I could not walk with out crutches so you carried me,   
You took me to your new car laid me in the back seat,  
Off we drove to the hospital,  
They put a cast on and gave me crutches,  
You offered me a ride home,  
Again off we went   
  
The man with the paper turned and looked at me,  
I saw that man was you,  
Your eyes are still blue but have a sad look,  
That's when I burst into tears,   
You were here again! But not for long,  
You got up and left,  
I stood up and called out your name,  
You turned around,  
It was not you!  
  
This was too much to bear,   
I fell down onto the ground with tears of pure pain,  
It was not the fact that I had fallen it was because of you,  
The sand on the ground stared back at me,  
It came back to me that one time,  
It was like a dream come true,  
We were on the beach with the sun on our back,  
You kissed me for the first time,  
It was like a Picture in my mind,  
The way you looked at me that time,  
  
How can I go on, now that you are gone?  
I see the picture of you in my bathroom every morning,  
It makes me sad to know that that is the last picture I will ever get,  
We spent so much time together,  
But you were forced to leave,  
Just because of what I did and what came over me,  
I saw your brother yesterday,  
He turned his head and looked the other way,  
I guess he was ashamed to even say hi,  
I guess you told him my foolish act,  
Now I tried to call you,   
But I guess you have call display,  
  
Please let me back into your heart,  
I know what I did was wrong,  
Telling you, that to me you were always gone   
Please forgive me and take me back into your heart,  
I know that you loved me and now you don't  
I know I have no right to be asking for forgiveness,  
Can I, at least have a look at you?  
Or have I done too much?  
Is it possible to be forgiven?  
  
My best friend told me some news,  
It really broke my heart,  
She told me all about her new boyfriend,  
Usually I would not be concerned but,  
As she described him,   
My thoughts went straight to you,  
She said her boyfriend had glasses,  
I told her COOL  
She said he had blue hair, and blue eyes,  
I asked her what his name was,  
I wish I hadn't,  
  
The sun is setting,  
That's Okay,  
I still need time to think it over,  
I did not come here to think of you,  
You see Matt has asked me to marry him,   
But for some reason you came into my thoughts,  
I started to wonder what to do,  
Do I break his heart or mine?  
  
Sora told me his name was Joe  
That's you,  
I felt my heart crack in two,  
That night I went to the bar  
I found myself in a strange bed the next morning,  
Not with someone else but all together in a different room,  
I went downstairs to find Matt in the living room,  
That's when it began,  
  
You see, you broke my heart,  
I thought I should break yours,  
But it turned backwards,  
And it came back to me again,  
Because I can see,  
You're happy with Sora,  
While I'm miserable with Matt,  
I mean, it's not him,  
It's you,  
I can not get over you even though I try,  
How can I love someone else when my heart belongs to you,  
How is it that you can love another while my heart is still clearly yours?  
  
The sun is completely down now and the moon is on a rise,  
Yet, it doesn't matter even if the stars fall,  
I want to give Matt an answer by tomorrow,  
There is a person walking in the distance,  
  
This reminds me of a time,  
A sadder thought,  
It was the time I was mad at you I came here to sulk,  
It was around midnight and you came looking for me,  
The world seemed to center around you as you renounced your love to me,  
And carried me in your arms  
I felt as thought I were living a fairy tale,  
I thought it would always be that way,  
But my judgement failed me,  
I see now your love is no more because of what I did  
  
I can see the person in the distance now,  
The moon seems to shine right on her,  
Wait a minute,  
I would recognize that digimon anywhere,  
It's her, it's her!  
She came to me in my time of despair,  
Lillymon, my guardian and savior,  
The air around her seems to sparkle as she comes over to me,  
I hear her chanting out secret song,   
Her voice carried out by the slight breeze,  
The words came back to me,  
Somehow renewing my hope,  
  
The first time I confessed to her my love for you,  
It comes back to me,   
Flooding my mind of the sweet memories of you and me,  
I find myself looking into thin air,  
She is gone!  
But I find myself with a renewed sense of love,  
  
In the distance city lights twinkle in the black night,  
It reminds me of another time,  
The first time,  
We had first come into the digiworld,  
The stars flittering in the night's sky,  
It was the first time we had been alone together,  
There was no one there, just you and I,  
You were on watch and I was keeping you company,  
It was a nice feeling to be so close to you,  
I could hear your breath and your voice was calm and soothing,  
But it was simply pain- I was so close and yet so far away,  
It's like someone teasing you with ice cream,  
Holding it above your head, just out of reach,  
It was the first of many feelings,   
But not the last one I should feel,  
  
There is a dark shape moving,  
Just on the outside of the path,  
I should be scared,  
Yet I'm not,  
That feeling, that familiar feeling of comfort,  
Washes over me again,  
As the shape draws near,  
I recognize it,  
It's my friend, yet at the same time, my enemy,  
It's you,  
But not the you now, the you then,  
The old you, the nice you  
The you I remember,  
You're holding hands with me, and smiling,  
It's a rare smile but cute,  
I wish I could relive the days when our love was still vibrant,  
We vanish  
  
I now realize I used you, like a tool or a doll,  
Setting you on your shelf when you were not needed,  
And picking you up again when I wanted to use you,  
A relationship that I scrambled,  
Due to my intolerance of 'uncool' people,  
Please Joe,  
I see now I cannot live without you,  
These memories, they haunt me  
Day and night,  
I remember this one time,  
I was kissing Matt,  
I mean, really kissing Matt  
I called out your name,  
He stared at me with anger and hurt evident in his eyes,  
I cannot seem to remove the past from my future,  
It pains me so,  
  
Sora is happy now,  
I can see why, She has the perfect life, the perfect love,  
It may not seem for to me now but it did,  
Because you see, I left you for Matt,  
He was popular, cool, and hot,  
What more could I want?  
True love might have been nice, but I threw you away,  
Like a broken doll that was of no use,  
My life should end,  
But it can't until I know you are happy,  
  
A man came and sat down,   
He stared into the darkness,  
It was like he knew what he was doing,  
It was then I noticed how confused he looked,  
Why would a nicely dressed man be here?  
I looked at him and said  
"Why are you here friend"  
The man turned and looked at me and said   
"Mimi!"  
It was you the one and only you,  
I knew that this was the spot you came when you were thinking hard,  
But it still took me by surprise that you were here,  
"Joe!" I looked into your eyes,  
They were red from lots of crying,  
  
Those eyes were the only part I would have recognized you,  
The deep blue that filled that them,  
The love that was once there was gone,  
You looked worse then Matt when Sora left him,  
I felt really bad,  
Here I was only thinking about myself,  
I could never think about others,  
I had lost you because I was the selfish brat, who used you,  
I don't know how I am going to be able to stand to you so close to me,  
I think, for once, I should listen to my heart instead of my brain!  
"What are you doing here Joe?"   
I kept my eyes down so you did not see my face,  
"It's a long story Mimi"  
I smiled at him,  
"I have all night"  
"I will, under 1 condition" you said,  
  
You told me about how you were so heart broken,  
How I had done more then break your heart,  
I had put you in a state of sorrow,  
A state where you would kill yourself if I was near,  
You told how every time I was near you had to leave,  
Then you said that Sora had broke up with you,  
The reason was, she thought she could get Matt back,  
My eyes went wide with shock,  
You did not seem to notice,  
You told me how the dark world was all you saw,  
How you could not get your mind of me,  
I see now that when I went to Matt I broke your heart more then you broke mine,  
I know what I am going to do,  
  
"Joe, Matt has asked me to marry him"  
You seemed to look surprised,  
"If you don't give me a reason to say no I will say yes"  
This seemed to do it,  
You stared at me for a minute,  
Then you did something that surprised even me,  
You leaned forward and kissed me,  
It was not a baby kiss,  
It was a real kiss,  
It was the one I had been waiting for,  
The one that told me you still loved me!  
I threw my arms around your neck and whispered,  
"I love you Joe no matter what!"  
My world was complete once again!  
__________________________________________________________________   
Daisy  
  



End file.
